A Insônia Do Vampiro
by CisneNegrow
Summary: Nunca, em seus muitos séculos de vida, se imaginou passando por algo assim. Sua insônia tinha motivo, e esse motivo tinha olhos castanhos e o sorriso mais lindo que ele já viu.
1. O Vampiro Insone

Sentada confortavelmente numa poltrona preta e olhando-o por cima dos óculos, Temari esperava pacientemente que Neji lhe dissesse o que o levara ao seu consultório.

O Hyuuga, no entanto, estava considerando se desculpar e ir embora. Como admitir que estava lá para falar de sua insônia? Ou melhor, da _causa_ de sua insônia. Nunca, em seus muitos séculos de vida, se imaginou passando por algo assim.

Sua insônia tinha motivo, e esse motivo tinha olhos castanhos e o sorriso mais lindo que ele já viu.

Em outras palavras, estava com problemas.

O dia dura bem mais que a noite, por isso um vampiro insone sofre bem mais que um humano.

ー Sou psicóloga, Neji, ー a mulher quebrou o silêncio, finalmente ー não telepata. Se quiser que eu te ajude com o que quer que haja de errado, terá que me dizer.

Neji ponderou. Bem, ela tinha razão, afinal. Mas como dizer o que precisava sem parecer ridículo? Ele, o grande gênio do clã Hyuuga, não conseguia dormir por causa de uma humana insignificante!

ー Eu… ー Começou, afinal ele teria que falar algo em algum momento ー Ando tendo dificuldade para dormir.

Observou, apreensivo, a mulher franzir o cenho. Era raro um vampiro sofrer de insônia. Extremamente raro.

ー Está ansioso? Deprimido? ー Questionou, por fim.

ー Não.

ー Tem feito uso de algum medicamento? Drogas? Lembre-se de que não estou aqui para te julgar.

ー Não sou viciado, Temari.

ー Bem, ー ela se levantou, caminhando pela sala. O salto fazendo barulho ao se chocar com o piso de madeira ー então tem a ver com seus hábitos. O que come, o que faz ou o que pensa antes de dormir.

Mas isso era óbvio, não? Neji sabia a causa de seu problema, o que queria era a cura para ele.

ー Ouça, Temari, eu sei o que tem me impedido de dormir. ー Pôs seus pensamentos em palavras ー O que quero é que me ajude a dormir.

ー Se me disser qual é a causa, será mais fácil resolver isso.

Aquilo não era mentira, mas certamente mentiria se dissesse que não tinha curiosidade em saber o que poderia tirar o sono do grande Hyuuga Neji.

Ele, no entanto, estava relutante em dizer. Conhecia Temari há séculos ー literalmente ー, então sabia que ela não hesitaria em usar contra ele o que quer que lhe dissesse, cedo ou tarde.

Claro que ela não contaria a terceiros aquilo que lhe fosse confessado, mas ela certamente faria insinuações e zombaria dele quando não houvesse ninguém por perto.

Mas e se aquela fosse realmente a única forma de socorrê-lo? Já não aguentava mais sentir-se tão exausto...

ー Você… ー Começou, incerto ー Você já foi ao Midnight?

Mais uma vez, ela franziu o cenho. Pergunta esquisita aquela.

ー O bar? Claro. ー Falou, como se fosse óbvio ー Mesmo sendo um bar de humanos, é muito popular entre nossa espécie, é agradável e… Ah, meu Deus! ー Exclamou, como se acabasse de resolver a charada mais difícil de toda a sua existência ー É a _bartender_, não é? Está falando da _bartender_.

Neji poderia jurar que sentiu seu coração disparar. Loucura, não? Seu coração estava parado a mais tempo do que conseguia lembrar.

Constrangido, a viu se atirar ao seu lado no sofá ー uma atitude pouco profissional, deve-se acrescentar.

ー Bem…

ー Ah, nem precisa dizer nada. ー O interrompeuー Está mais que na cara que é ela que vem te mantendo acordado! ー A empolgação dela era gritante, quase como se houvesse feito a maior descoberta da história da humanidade.

Voltou a passear pela sala ー saltitar, na verdade ー, deixando o moreno intrigado. Por que estava tão animada com aquilo?

Tão de repente quanto começou, Temari parou. Os olhos verdes se focaram no outro vampiro e estava séria.

ー Você é um vampiro, Neji. ー Lembrou-o ー O seu interesse nela só tem duas explicações.

Sim, ele entendia o que ela queria dizer. E, francamente, torcia para que fosse a primeira opção.

Para o bem dele.

Para o bem da dona do olhos mais lindos que ele já vislumbrou.


	2. A Bartender

Enquanto se arrumava para ir ao trabalho, TenTen não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se ele apareceria outra vez.

Era muito patético dizer que estava apaixonada por um cliente? Sim. Ainda mais levando em conta que esse cliente mal falava com ela.

Geralmente, ele apenas fazia seu pedido ー o especial da casa ー e pronto.

Mas ela sentia o peso dos olhos dele sobre si ー ou será que era só coisa da sua cabeça?

Estava sempre o admirando, vendo ele beber o espesso _drink_ devagar.

Sasuke, seu colega de trabalho, achava graça. Sempre que ele passava pela porta de vidro, os olhos do Uchiha procuravam por ela. Nunca fez nenhum comentário, mas aquele olhar dizia tudo.

TenTen sabia o que ele era. Um vampiro.

Muitos dos clientes do _Midnight_ eram. Sasuke era.

No começo, ficou assustada ー ainda mais quando descobriu o que o "especial" era ー, mas depois, descobriu que os vampiros que frequentavam aquele bar não atacavam humanos. O que fazia muito sentido, aliás ー por que outro motivo eles iriam a um bar para beber sangue? Poderiam apenas atacar alguém na rua e pronto.

Mesmo sabendo que eles eram inofensivos, ela se sentia como uma presa a ser caçada sempre que sentia aqueles olhos perolados cravados em si. E, o pior, ela gostava da sensação.

É estranho dizer que se sentia atraída por aquele mundo? Não o bastante para se tornar uma vampira, claro, mas achava tudo aquilo fascinante.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que Neji fora ao bar.

_Era mais uma noite normal, onde ela tentava convencer um cliente humano de que ele não gostaria do especial da casa ー frequentemente acontecia. Quando os clientes insistiam demais, ele lhe entregavam outra bebida, com textura semelhante. Quase sempre Bloody Mary. Enganava a maioria. Bem, os mais bêbados._

_Quando a porta de vidro se abriu, fazendo soar um pequeno sino, seu olhar foi atraído para ela. Para ele._

_Longos cabelos escuros, pele anormalmente pálida, olhos de cor peculiar… Assombrosamente lindo._

_Sentiu o coração disparar. E ele ouviu. Ela sabia porque os olhos dele foram em sua direção assim que aconteceu._

_Neji estava sozinho, mas conhecia Sasuke, pois ele o cumprimentou e o Uchiha o chamou pelo nome. Foi assim que ela soube como se chamava ー não é como se ela perguntasse o nome dos fregueses._

_Aquele dia, fora ele quem o atendeu primeiro._

_Mas quando terminou o drink, Sasuke estava ocupado com outro consumidor, então ela foi atendê-lo._

_ー Outro especial, por favor. ー Pediu, assim que ela se aproximou._

_Um arrepio subiu por todo o seu corpo quando ouviu a voz daquele homem. O coração acelerou outra vez. E ele percebeu. Ele gostou._

_Como ela sabia? Enquanto preparava a bebida, viu ele sorrir. Nunca ficara tão constrangida._

_Geralmente, os homens não tomavam conhecimento dos efeitos que tinha sobre ela. Mas ele não era um homem comum, certo? Era um vampiro._

_E, francamente, ela estava morrendo de vontade de ser mordida._

Sorriu com essa lembrança. Em seguida, corou violentamente ao lembrar-se do sonho terrivelmente erótico que tivera com ele.

Não costumava ter sonhos tão intensos quanto aquele, mas também não costumava sentir-se atraída por vampiros, então…

Já pronta, pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Sentia que aquela seria uma longa noite.

**(...)**

Era a décima quinta vez que a porta do bar era aberta. Pela décima quinta vez, não era ele.

TenTen já não conseguia mais disfarçar a decepção. Onde Neji estava?

Olhou para o grande relógio que ficava ao lado da porta. Já eram 22h24min. Aquilo a incomodou, pois ele sempre aparecia às 22h em ponto. Sempre.

Embora não houvesse dito nada, Sasuke também estava um tanto incomodado. Conhecia Hyuuga Neji há anos. Ele sempre fora um homem de hábitos. Desde a primeira vez que apareceu no _Midnight_, retornou todos os dias, sem exceção, exatamente no mesmo horário. Algo estava errado.

Embora fizesse o possível para atender todos com muita simpatia, TenTen não conseguia ficar tranquila. Por que Neji não fora? Aconteceu algo com ele? Estava preocupada.

Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos. Nada acontecera com ele. Talvez apenas estivesse indisposto. Ou não estava afim de ir ao bar naquela noite. Ou só… Não sabia. Mas ele estava bem.

Precisava acreditar naquilo. Precisava.

*****

Faltavam 5 minutos para a meia-noite quando o sino soou mais uma vez.

Ao olhar para a entrada, TenTen não conteve o largo sorriso. Era ele.

_Antes tarde do que nunca_, pensou.

Reparando com mais atenção, seu objeto de desejo parecia diferente. Aquele semblante calmo que sempre exibia desapareceu.

Neji estava apreensivo, nervoso. Era quase como se estivesse lutando contra si mesmo. Aquilo fazia algum sentido?

Quando os olhos castanhos cruzaram com os peculiares olhos brancos dele, o sorriso que tinha nos lábios murchou.

Havia algo errado. Muito errado.


End file.
